


Скажи "нет"

by Fellande



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: 2x10 AU, Angst, Harvey comforts him, Humor, I mean Grammy, M/M, Mike is grieving, Minor Character Death, Romance, There's no such thing as too much pot, You look stoned - I am, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fellande/pseuds/Fellande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Моя версия десятой серии второго сезона <i>или</i><br/>К чему на самом деле привела та ночь, когда Харви с Майком накурились вдвоем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Скажи "нет"

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Это мой первый вклад в данный фандом, так что строго не судите)  
> Изначально идея родилась как ПВП, но неожиданно (и бессовестно) обросла деталями и зачатками сюжета.
> 
> 2\. Текст не бечен.
> 
> 3\. Начало немного депрессивное, но – хэй, Грэмми умерла, а бабушка Майка точно входила в топ-5 моих любимых персонажей в Suits!
> 
> 4\. Дальше, чем больше будет травы - тем веселее))

Смерть Грэмми Майк переживает тяжелее.  
  
Он никому не признается, но смерть родителей была быстрой и внезапной, а он сам был слишком мал… Поэтому смерть бабушки становится для него настоящим нокаутом.  
  
И это так глупо, потому что у Эдит был Альцгеймер, и ей уже было восемьдесят два, и сердце в последнее время тоже пошаливало… О последнем Майк узнал случайно. Только потому что привлек ее к делу о медсестрах. А потом она сама пришла в «Пирсон-Хардман», и все, о чем он думал в тот момент – насколько смущающей была вся эта ситуация, словно он, действительно, до сих пор учился в начальной школе, и бабушка принесла ему обед на перемене.  
  
Иными словами, в последние месяцы он видел Грэмми, только когда она хотела его видеть или могла помочь ему с делом.  
  
А он настолько увлекся работой, и делами компании, и битвой за кресло управляющего между Джессикой и Хардманом, и проблемами Харви…  
  
Майк ничем не смог помочь ей в ответ. Даже увидеться не успел - последнюю их встречу он отложил.  
  
А ведь он отвечал за нее. Даже больше, чем она за него, оставшись его единственной семьей.  
  
Майк не хочет слушать мягкие слова утешения от Рейчел, потому что, что бы она ни сказала, это не изменит главного.  
  
Того факта, что он подвел самого близкого человека, Грэмми больше нет, и ничего нельзя изменить.

***  
  
На следующий день Рейчел пытается влезть к нему со своим сочувствием - в котором он, спасибо, не нуждается. Он пропускает мимо ушей все ее слова, но одна фраза звучит в ушах Майка на всем пути из здания:  
  
\- _Харви хотел бы знать._  
  
Майк с силой трет лицо, быстрым шагом пересекая холл, словно пытаясь избавиться от голоса Рейчел, но эти глупые четыре слова так и крутятся у него в голове.  
  
Харви _не_ знает. Ему не до личных трагедий своих помощников, когда его собственная судьба и лицензия стоят на кону, а Хардман дышит им с Джессикой в затылок, наступая на пятки…  
  
Майк делает глубокий вдох, когда порыв полуденного ветра обдает его на выходе из здания.  
  
Все в порядке. _Он_ в порядке. Он эпически облажался с Грэмми, но это не должно никого касаться, Харви некогда разбираться с той эмоциональной драмой, которую представляет сейчас собой Майк. К тому же, даже если бы он знал…  
  
Харви Спектеру не нужны эмоции. Все силы и способности Майка, его память и лучшие идеи – вот, что принадлежит Харви, а со своим дерьмом он должен справиться сам.  
  
Покупая травку, Майк не чувствует ничего, кроме ожесточенного равнодушия к себе и желания стереть Майка Росса на несколько часов из этой вселенной, словно глупое несоответствие в безупречном договоре.

***  
  
Когда Майк, наконец, видит Харви в первый раз за день, на самом деле, он не хочет видеть Харви.  
  
Он разговаривает с ним, не поворачивая головы и даже не отрываясь от дел, которые дал ему Луис.  
  
Майк не знает, почему так поступает, но какое-то упрямое желание внутри него, подозрительно напоминающее обиду, заставляет его оказывать своему боссу максимум непочтения. Раздражение растет, и желание вылить на Харви собственные непонятные эмоции крепнет с каждым сказанным словом и начинает пересиливать здравый смысл, пока не заканчивается взрывом:  
  
_\- Джессика проиграла! Ты проиграл! И никто из нас, включая великого и могущественного Харви Спектера, не может ничего с этим поделать._  
  
«Иди домой. _Сейчас_ же» - жесткий тон Харви словно выливает на Майка ушат холодной воды, и он осознает, что только что в присутствии других помощников наорал на своего непосредственного начальника и старшего партнера фирмы.  
  
Но уже через мгновение Майк решает: _К черту_. Он просрал и это.  
  
Свою драгоценную работу, за которую так трясся все последние месяцы.  
  
По дороге домой он даже не пытается понять, что на него нашло, но его упрямый, «гениальный» мозг продолжает на автопилоте анализировать сложившуюся ситуацию и выдавать четкие беспристрастные ответы.  
  
_Он не говорил Харви о смерти Грэмми, потому что он хотел, чтобы тот сам как-нибудь узнал об этом и - отреагировал._  
  
_Он отлично знает, что Харви плевать, но иррационально Майк хотел, чтобы Харви помог ему справиться со всем этим. Показал, что он **заботится** о Майке. К черту все их старые шутки, сейчас ему это нужно по-настоящему…_  
  
Все это звучит жутко сопливо даже в его голове.  
  
Майк пытается отвлечься на вид за окном такси, но ничто не помогает.  
  
_Он не смотрел на Харви в тот момент, потому что его затопила обида и жестокое осознание того, что Харви никогда не поставит интересы Майка даже близко к своим. Даже в такой момент._  
  
_Он поднял голос на Харви, потому что это была единственная возможность поделиться с ним своими эмоциями, своим разочарованием и хотя бы так ощутить себя с ним за одним столом, потому что они оба невероятно облажались в эти дни…_  
  
Желание заткнуть собственный мозг становится невыносимым. Майк бросает водителю почти вдвое больше необходимого и выскакивает из машины, устремившись чуть ли не бегом к своей квартире.  
  
Оказавшись внутри, Майк избавляется от всего, что связывает его с «Пирсон-Хардман»: скидывает пиджак, расстегивает верхние пуговицы рубашки и, стянув удавку с шеи, набивает трубку травой и щелкает зажигалкой.  
  
На середине очередной затяжки его, слава Богу, почти заткнувшийся мозг мстительно выдает:  
  
_\- Похоже, из всех лузеров больше всего проиграл именно ты, Майк Росс._

***  
  
Рейчел на следующее утро просто спасает его.  
  
В квартире прохладно, потому что окно было открыто всю ночь, но зато запах выкуренной дури тоже выветрился. Майк щурится от слишком яркого солнца, спотыкается о пустые бутылки из-под пива и блестяще выдерживает допрос насчет оставшейся травки.  
  
Залезая в ванную, он думает о том, что Рейчел, может, и является его ангелом-хранителем и любовью всей его недолгой жизни в «Пирсон-против-Хардман», но даже с ней он не может быть полностью откровенен. Он не желает делиться с ней подробностями того, как привык справляться с проблемами, потому что уверен, что она не поймет. А волноваться по этому поводу он сейчас просто не может.  
  
Вечером, после похорон и визита в дом престарелых, Майк падает на диван без сил, с очередным косячком в руке. Собственная речь, образы незнакомых людей, Рейчел и Тэсс проплывают у него перед мысленным взором.  
  
Он понятия не имеет, зачем его школьная подружка вновь появилась в его жизни со своими утешениями, старыми признаниями и новым мужем.  
  
Господи, какой же он осел… Неужели он настолько отчаянно нуждается в утешении, что повелся на свою первую любовь? Майк встряхивает головой и списывает все на стресс из-за смерти Грэмми, неясные отношения с Рейчел и эффект травы. После дури Майку всегда дико хочется секса – Тревор всегда подначивал его на эту тему…  
  
Но заниматься этим в комнате бабушки в день ее похорон – черт, он все-таки настоящий мудак.  
  
Его жизнь точно катится под откос.  
  
Услышав короткий стук в дверь, Майк даже не пытается отгадать, кто это. И не зря, потому что все его предположения сгорают и разлетаются пеплом где-то над Бруклинским мостом, пока он смотрит на стоящего на пороге - безупречного даже в своей усталости - Харви Спектера.

***  
  
Худший день в жизни Майка разбивается о фразу « _Я знаю_ ».  
  
Майк до конца не верит ей, потому что верить в то, что Харви _не_ знает, потому что ему _все равно_ , было паршиво, но гораздо проще и логичней.  
  
А что делать с Харви, который _знает_ и _пытался помочь_ , он не представляет. Он до сих пор не уверен, что Харви, стоящий перед ним, – реален, а не результат второго дня интенсивного «самолечения».  
  
Майк, чувствуя, что ему нечего терять, выдает все – про Грэмми, про сознательный прогул работы, про травку и самое главное – что Харви может засунуть свои нотации куда подальше.  
  
И неожиданно, вывернув наизнанку пустые карманы, он срывает джек-пот.

***  
  
Харви под кайфом – это особый вид кайфа. Майка с него кроет первые минут десять, а потом он забивает на любые мысли и ловит приход. Ведь иначе в чем смысл травы?  
  
И стоит только ему так решить, как все становится _идеально_. Нет, серьезно, Майку есть, с чем сравнивать, вчера он делал то же самое в одиночку, и это были одни из самых дерьмовых часов в его жизни. Хотя, может, дело не в Харви, а просто _оно_ уходит? Майк проверяет собственную реакцию на смерть Грэмми, ощущает резкую боль в груди и резко закашливается сигаретным дымом. Со стороны окна доносится негромкое « _Салага_ », и в него летит пустая пачка «Претцелей».  
  
Майк мигом забывает про боль. Потому что Харви сожрал все крендельки, _как такое вообще возможно?_  
  
Харви так не похож на себя. Впервые за все время их знакомства он не думает о том, как выглядит со стороны (а выглядит он по-раздолбайски), не давит, не отвечает за свои поступки и ведет себя лет на десять моложе и на сто пунктов круче в нынешней рейтинговой системе Майка.  
  
Майк запоминает все эти детали: особый тон пьяного и обкуренного Харви Спектера, бездонный желудок Харви Спектера ( _целая упаковка_ крендельков!), то, что у Харви Спектера не бывает _фуфняка_ , то, что, очевидно, Харви Спектер иногда говорит о себе в третьем лице (или это трава говорит за него), то, что его методы воспитания были явно позаимствованы у германских нацистов и… _конечно_ , то, что Харви Спектер в состоянии распознать договор о приобретении собственности на Манхеттене, лежащий на столе.  
  
\- Я купил квартиру для нее, - произносит Майк и ждет реакции Харви.  
  
На лице того написано чистое удивление, а потом он произносит « _Ооо_ », и Майк внезапно ощущает благодарность за то, что за ним не следует ненавистное « _Мне так жаль_ ». Харви даже под кайфом остается предельно честным в отношении своих эмоций и их отсутствия, и именно это заставляет Майка признаться ему в главном.  
  
Слова выходят из него, из самого сердца той черной дыры, что разверзлась внутри. Любые слова сочувствия расширяют, подпитывая, границы этого кратера, размером с Большой Каньон, который скоро поглотит Майка.  
  
Поэтому, когда Харви просто кивает и начинает рассказывать про своих родителей, заканчивая фразой « _Я знаю, каково это – быть совсем одиноким_ », по ту сторону кратера Майк видит знакомую фигуру, и ему становится легче. Настолько, что он в состоянии пошутить на тему – _уау_ , - эмоций Харви Спектера. Как только Майк осознает, что они только что поделились друг с другом чем-то настолько личным, ему на мгновение становится невероятно тепло.  
  
Он все еще переваривает это неожиданное ощущение, когда разговор неожиданно заходит про Хардмана, и Майк понимает, что у _этого_ Харви Спектера нет абсолютно никаких тормозов и запретов.   
  
Они мгновенно срываются с места - Майк тормозит процесс, запутавшись в олимпийке, пока Харви не ловит его за руку и не запихивает ее в нужный рукав, уже за дверью. Внизу они ловят машину до «Пирсон-Хардман» и по дороге заскакивают в круглосуточный супермаркет, потому что _фуфняк_ -таки добрался до Харви Спектера, а лучший клоузер в городе даже в этом деле хочет быть на высоте.  
  
_Засранец_.  
  
Впрочем, Майк не собирается от него отставать. И, кажется, его гениальный мозг посещает гениальная идея.  
  
\- Пойдем, я точно знаю, что нам нужно, - он хлопает Харви по плечу, и тот, заинтригованный, следует за ним.  
  
\- Gatorades? – удивляется он, когда они останавливаются у нужных стеллажей.  
  
\- Разработан в 1965 году группой исследователей Флоридского университета с целью борьбы с обезвоживанием и потерей карбогидратов и электролитов студентами-спортсменами во время интенсивных тренировок, - привычно цитирует текст Википедии Майк, пока ищет на полках газировку нужного цвета. – Если нужно восстановить водный баланс – лучшей вещи не найти.  
  
Харви ничего не отвечает, и Майк бросает на него взгляд, проверить, в чем дело, и так и застывает. У Харви неожиданно еще более обдолбанный вид, чем за пару мгновений до того.  
  
\- До сих пор не привыкну к тому, как работает твой мозг, - ухмыляясь, сообщает он и заговорщически наклоняется к Майку, чтобы группа подростков неподалеку их не слышала.  
  
Щеку и правое ухо Майка обдает теплым дыханием. Ощущая, как от этих участков тела расходится жар, он протестующе поднимает руки:  
  
\- Второй раунд признаний великого Харви я на сегодня не выдержу. Прибереги весь пыл до офиса Хардмана, там и выплеснешь все, - подмигивает он и, наконец, найдя, что искал, тянется к нужной бутылке.  
  
\- Это были не эмоции, а констатация фактов, - Харви засовывает руки в карманы брюк и в сочетании со съехавшим галстуком и расстегнутой верхней пуговицей рубашки выглядит чертовски убедительно для обкуренного. И до несправедливости обаятельно. – Я владею лучшим помощником в «Пирсон-Хардман».  
  
\- В данный момент ты не владеешь собственным языком, - усмехается Майк, старательно игнорируя смысл фраз Харви, вызывающих странные ощущения в его пропитанном травкой теле.  
  
Кажется, от похвалы из уст Харви у него сейчас случится повторный приход. Та внезапна и сбивает с ног, как гигантская приливная волна. Никаких шансов, если тебя накрыло.  
  
\- Хочешь пари? – на полном серьезе спрашивает Харви, уставившись на него абсолютно черными глазами: зрачок затопил всю радужку, и только по самому краю видна тонкая окантовка потрясающего карего цвета.  
  
\- Боюсь спрашивать, как мы будем проверять и что будет стоять на кону, - в ушах у Майка слегка звенит, и он вновь тянется к спасительной газировке.  
  
\- Я скажу тебе одну вещь: _даже Донна не справилась_ , - низким тоном произносит Харви, и Майк стукается локтем о полку, резко разворачиваясь к нему.  
  
\- Ты сейчас пошутил?  
  
\- Нет, - негромко отвечает Харви, и уголки его губ слегка приподняты.  
  
\- Значит, тебе меня сегодня не хватало?  
  
\- Я не брал другого помощника.  
  
\- Потому что никто бы не сравнился со мной? – он слегка играет бровями.  
  
\- Просто я не помню имен.  
  
В этом весь Харви. Начав, он тут же отступает - эмоции, действительно, не его сфера. Майк думает, что никогда не видел такого дикого коктейля из утешения, извинения и отрицания.  
  
Он дерзко улыбается, продолжая игру:- Или потому что больше никто не соглашается работать с тоб…  
  
\- Не зарывайся, - голосу Харви не хватает привычной категоричности, но Майк все равно мигом умолкает. – И только попробуй рассказать Донне.  
  
\- О чем? О твоем признании? Да она меня первого за яйца подвесит прямо у лифта…  
  
\- Верное замечание, - кивает Харви и удовлетворенно улыбается. - Кажется, я все-таки не зря запомнил твое имя, Рик Соркин.  
  
\- _Ха-ха_. Мне достаточно того, что я знаю, что я для тебя незаменимый, - не сдается Майк. – И Харви, _любовь — это когда не нужно просить прощения_.  
  
\- Серьезно? «История любви»?  
  
\- Номер тринадцать в списке лучших киноцитат века, - Майк знает, что это слабое оправдание.  
  
Харви тоже должен это чувствовать, но почему-то не оспаривает шаткий аргумент. Он просто смотрит с легкой усмешкой прямо в глаза Майку, а затем опускает взгляд ниже:  
  
\- Думаешь, нам нужно так много? – Майк теперь тоже смотрит на четыре бутылки Gatorades в своих руках.  
  
\- Да, - после едва ощутимой паузы он невозмутимо добавляет: - Для Хардмана не жалко.  
  
\- _Оранжевый_?  
  
Майк уверенно кивает:  
  
\- Отлично будет сочетаться с серо-коричневыми стенами его офиса.  
  
\- Я плач _у_. - Улыбка на лице Харви стоит месячного бонуса фирмы, не меньше.  
  
На кассе они снова тормозят, но теперь уже не из-за Майка. Девушка за аппаратом невыносимо медленно пробивает каждую бутылку и продолжает спрашивать у Харви, не нужно ли ему что-нибудь еще и может ли она как-то ему помочь - не отрывая при этом взгляда блестящих глаз.  
  
\- Все хорошо, спасибо, - быстро произносит Майк и облегченно вздыхает, когда они оба, наконец, оказываются на улице.  
  
\- Это было грубо, - оборачиваясь, он видит Харви, который прячет бумажник с таким видом, словно только что увидел нечто забавное и увлекательное.  
  
\- Слышать подобное бесценно, - Майк поясняет: - от тебя.  
  
\- В моих устах все звучит лучше, - ужасно самодовольно произносит Харви, садясь в машину.  
  
Майк хмыкает, забираясь на соседнее сидение и замирает, когда неожиданно Харви склоняется над ним.  
  
\- _Пристегните ремни. Будет жёсткая ночка_ , - он подмигивает Майку, а затем, забрав одну бутылку из его рук, выпрямляется. – К вопросу о киноцитатах. И эта - номер девять.  
  
Майк выдыхает и чувствует, как его губы невольно растягиваются в счастливой улыбке.

**Author's Note:**

> Идея с Gatorades родилась из признания Майка, что он выпил три бутылки по пути в «Пирсон-Хардман». Такое количество мне показалось подозрительным…)
> 
> AFI’s 100 Years,100 Movie Quotes — список ста лучших киноцитат в американском кино, опубликованный в июне 2005 года Американским институтом кинематографии в телевизионной программе на CBS:
> 
> #9. _«Fasten your seatbelts. It’s going to be a bumpy night»_ (пер. «Пристегните ремни. Будет жёсткая ночка») - Марго Ченнинг, «Все о Еве» (1950).
> 
> # 13. _«Love means never having to say you’re sorry»_ (пер. Любовь — это когда не нужно просить прощения) - Дженнифер Кавиллери, «История любви» (1970).


End file.
